


More Than Nice

by phantisma



Category: Supernatural, Tru Calling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-29
Updated: 2006-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 04:12:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantisma/pseuds/phantisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Tru share the quiet afternoon after a strange rewind pushes Tru and the Winchester brothers together, and she and Sam join forces to keep Dean from dying.  Includes long, slow sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Nice

“So, you weren’t putting me on?”

“No, complete honesty.” Tru leaned back on the couch, using her toes to rub against her companion’s chest.

“Even for me, it’s a little bit odd.”

She smiled and sipped at her wine. “This from a man who hunts ghosts and demons and has visions?”

His smile was broad and a little shy, which considering how they had spent the last four hours was endearing. “To be honest, I thought you were the one putting me on.” Tru said, leaning forward to set her wine glass on the table. Her robe slipped open and his hand found its way inside to cup her breast, even as he leaned forward to kiss her.

“Are you going to tell me which one of us you saved?”

She breathed in deeply. “Does it matter?”

“My money’s on Dean.”

She ran a hand through his hair, and pulled him closer. “Why? Your vision?”

He nodded, his eyes closing as her lips wandered over his stubbly chin. “I make it a rule…not to…get involved with my…work…” She wiggled as his hand slipped from her breast to her stomach.

“Very wise of you.” Sam moved his fingers over her skin, down her hip. “Dean could learn a lesson from you.”

“We still talking about him?” Tru asked.

“Nope.” His lips captured hers, pulling lightly. She pressed forward, pushing him back onto the couch behind him, ending up straddling his lap.

“Good.” She liked the way his skin smelled after their shower…but then she’d liked the way he’d smelled before it too, when he’d smelled of sweat and sex. There was something of a relief to be here, in her place, in his arms…with no secrets between them. With both of their brothers safe, and sharing a hospital room, and the re-wind not even over yet, they had time.

Tru let her hands roam over his chest, mapping every inch of warm skin with fingertips before following with her lips. His chest rumbled when he made a sound like “hmmm” and she giggled. Beneath her she could feel his body respond to her touch, his cock getting hard as she moved against his thighs. She kissed her way up to his chin again, smiling when she noticed the soft blush on his face.

“Still shy?”

“I—I don’t…this isn’t how things usually work with me.”

She grinned and sat back up, making sure to rub against his growing erection as she did. “Me either. I’m…cautious.”

“Yes.” He groaned, his eyes fluttering closed as her hand reached under her to stroke him gently. “Cautious,” he added after swallowing with difficulty. “In my line of work…”

“Its complicated,” she finished for him, her hand moving from his cock down to his balls, her fingers delicately playing along the skin.

“Yesss,” he hissed, his body arching up under her.

“Like that?” she asked teasingly, replaying the motion, watching as his right hand gripped the back of the couch and his eyes closed. His left hand came up into her hair, pulling her up to his mouth in an almost desperate kiss. His eyes were still closed when he let her go, and she breathed across his skin, pulling her robe out of the way so she could press her bare skin against his.

Their first time had been filled with that desperation, nearly violent…both of them grasping and pulling and ultimately she’d thrown him to the floor and ridden him until they’d both climaxed. The intensity of it had surprised her, but with her strangest rewind ever and the sexual tension between them from the moment they’d met, once they’d joined forces, the rest was inevitable.

“Tru…god…” Her tongue found its way to his left nipple, where she had found he was rather sensitive. His hands fell away as she licked it, then blew cool air across it.

She’d known she was in trouble when the body count had climbed up over 10 due to a 6 car pile up, and two frozen bodies had rolled in before the shift was over. Dean Winchester had been dead for days, and of all the bodies in the room, he was the last one she’d expected to ask for help.

Rewind from Friday to Tuesday, which had never happened, and she went to breakfast with Harrison. Sam and Dean had walked into the diner. She was pretty sure they hadn’t the first time around. Sam’s face had paled when he spotted Harrison and even though it was Dean she had to save, it was Sam she couldn’t keep her eyes off of. When she’d contrived a reason to introduce herself and shook his hand, there was a connection that took her breath away.

The second time had been filled with that intensity, up against the wall of the motel bathroom after an encounter with Jack. They’d beat him at his own game, but he slipped away into a crowd, with a promise he’d be back. Tru had been worked up with the unresolved conflict, and her agitation had ignited the fire between them. There was an electricity in the air and she’d found herself drawn into telling him the truth, that she was re-living the day, trying to keep someone from dying. She hadn’t said who, but it was clear it was either Sam or Dean. He’d taken it surprisingly well, and had a confession of his own regarding Harrison and a demon he and his brother were hunting.

His hands slid over her skin, cupping her ass cheeks as she moved her attention to his right nipple. He hissed as he breathed in, squirming as her lips moved down over his stomach.

Dean wasn’t that easy to keep alive however, not with Jack working to ensure his death and Harrison getting in the way and the demon that Tru might not have believed existed except for its sudden appearance Tuesday night after they had thought they were safe.

Wednesday was nearly as busy as the work that had brought Dean and Sam to town was stranger than Tru’s latest rewind and Tru found herself roped into their lives in order to save Harrison. Which was, of course, when Jack had reappeared, determined now that Harrison would be the payment for the two lives she’d saved. Even Jack hadn’t been prepared for the Winchester brothers though, and Sam’s punch had laid him flat while Dean opted for the butt of a gun when Jack had come back for more.

Tru slid aside the sheet that they had cocooned in since their shower, moving back over Sam’s legs as she exposed more of his skin. She kissed over his hips, tiny tongue movements between her lips as her hands alternated between gentle caresses and dragging over skin and muscle.

She let her hair cascade over her shoulder, tickling the skin of his belly and thighs as she turned her kisses to the inside of his leg, down to his knee, then back up toward his groin. His cock was fully hard now and he moaned when her hair dragged across it. Tru kissed her way closer, all around, but never touching his erection except with her hair.

Wednesday night had seen Dean injured, after the demon had come after Harrison and Tru. Dean used Harrison’s car to take out the demon, but had also taken out a brick wall. Tru and Sam had managed to pull him from the car before the explosion. A concussion, some bumps and bruises and a broken arm later, he had been admitted to the hospital.

Thursday morning Tru had woken in Sam’s arms in the seedy little motel the brothers had been staying in, remembering there were still another 10 lives to be saved. The drunk that had caused the accident was easy enough to locate, in a bar that Harrison frequented. The fight that followed ended up with the drunk in jail and Harrison in the hospital with a concussion, broken nose and two broken ribs.

That had led to Tru and Sam, free of obligations by noon. Which had led to the bed and the shower…and to now, with the late afternoon sun streaming in the window on their nakedness.

Tru sat up slowly, letting her hair tickle over his skin. His eyes opened as her hands left him and the lust in them was intense contrast to the innocence of his blush. His hand rose, ghosting over her arm as he sat up, moving closer. His kiss was soft, lips tender against hers, then against her cheek, pressed to her eye. His hands stroked down her back, pulling the robe completely off of her.

One hand slid back up her spine, to the back of her neck, pulling her head back to expose her neck for his kiss. It was her turn to moan as he found the spot just under her right ear, nipping at it lightly, then kissing and licking away the teasing pain.

His other hand slipped over her stomach to cup at a breast, his thumb stroking over her nipple as his lips started downward to meet it. She leaned back against his supporting hand as his lips closed over her nipple. “Sam,” she gasped his name and he grinned against her skin.

“Like that?” he asked, his breath over her wet nipple sending shivers through her body. He turned to her other nipple, lowering her down to the couch and bringing both hands now to caress her breasts. She groaned in response, her own hand tangling in his unruly hair as if she could pull him closer.

His tongue tickled its way down between her breasts, his thumbs still slowly caressing her hardened nipples. A light sheen of sweat broke out over her belly as his lips marked tiny steps down her skin. She squirmed against his tongue as it licked around her navel, his hands traveling down her stomach now and slowly moving her legs with gentle touches…his mouth following as his hands moved her left leg up to the back of the couch, his kisses marking a trail over her hip…thigh…knee…calf…over her toes…and up the back to her knee before setting it against the high couch back and turning his attention to her other leg, draping that off the couch so that she was spread out before him.

His hands smoothed over her spread thighs, until they met above on her belly. His eyes met hers and she raised an eyebrow. His thumbs began moving in small circles on her skin, his hands flat against her, fingers splayed and hot. He held her gaze as he moved his thumbs lower, brushing through her dark pubic hair and onto her mound. Her chocolate eyes rolled as he neared her clit, then returning to his as he moved around it without touching it. His thumbs continued their circles, moving to either side, along the heavy creases where her legs met her body, down along the sides of her sex.

Her hands came down from where they had held her head to grasp his wrists, their eyes locked as she tried to direct him where she wanted the touch the most. It was his turn to raise an eyebrow as his thumbs moved up into her slit, slipping easily on the wetness gathering there. She groaned as he moved up and back down her lips without finding her clit or entering her. As she tried again to move his hands he moved swiftly, capturing her hands and pressing them to the sides, clapping them against her thighs and holding them, his eyes still locked on hers.

For a brief moment they struggled, then Sam leaned forward, his tongue swiping lightly across her clit. Tru jolted, her hips thrusting upward almost as an afterthought and Sam chuckled. His lips pressed to her mound, just above her clit, then around to the left, following the trail his fingers hand blazed, his tongue curling between swollen lips before working his way back up the right side.

Tru was panting now, pressing her sex upward, craving, demanding. Sam sat up enough to see her face, licking his lips. “Sam…don’t stop…”

She tried to pull her hands free and he smiled, still waiting, watching…and as soon as she’d relaxed, he returned his mouth to her clit, his tongue laving over it as she writhed against him, her groaning louder as she pushed her closer and closer to orgasm. He released her hands and they flew to his head, her fingers in his hair, pressing him deeper as her legs began to shake.

He pulled back, kissing again, along her thigh, her belly. “Sam…” she moaned. His tongue found her navel…and he licked slowly up her sweaty flesh, between her breasts, moving his body over her until he reached her mouth, kissing her hard as her body arched up, searching for the touch she craved.

Her hand snaked between them, grasping his cock and guiding it to her opening. He held himself there as they kissed, then slowly began pressing inward, pushing against the pressure as she clenched her muscles in orgasm. She yelled out as he pulled back slowly before fully penetrating, still in mid-orgasm as he started back in. Her hand crushed the pillow under her as he pulled out, the tip of his cock pressing against her clit and expanding the crashing orgasm until she was involuntarily rocking herself against him…and then he was inside her again…slowly pushing inward, then out.

Breathlessly, she clung to him, unable to do more than wait for him as he took his time, his face a mask of concentration as he worked himself to full penetration with long, unhurried strokes.

As Sam filled her, he paused, his body held above hers, his eyes searching out hers as they melded together. For a moment they lay there together, then his hips moved, his cock pulling back out of her…then just as slowly back inside. Her eyes closed as he continued at the same pace, all the urgency of earlier concentrated into an intensity that was already pushing her back to orgasm, only seconds after her last.

“Sam, gonna…oh…”

Sam’s head dropped to her shoulder, his lips beside her ear where he moaned her name. His movements slowed even more, his own orgasm only held back by sheer will as he prolonged the moment for as long as he could. Then her legs curled over his back, her feet pulling him closer as he pressed himself inside her and she yelled out as her pussy clenched around him and he couldn’t have moved if he’d wanted to, moaning loudly as he came.

They shuddered together and then lay still while they caught their breath. When he finally sat up, letting his softening cock slip out of her, he was taken by the unexpectedness and brushed a gentle hand over her sweaty forehead. “You are beautiful, Tru.”

She sat up and kissed him lightly, then rested her chin on his shoulder. “You’re pretty cute yourself.”

“I didn’t anticipate this.”

Her grin was wicked. “What, no visions of our sexual bliss?”

He returned the grin, but before he could respond, her phone rang. She reached for it instinctively, then mouthed an apology. “Hey Davis….No, it’s all taken care of….Right now? No…I’m…I’ve got company…Yeah, okay. I’ll see you tonight.”

She put the phone down. “And here’s where life returns to what passes for normal.” She downed the last of her wine. “Tonight was the night your brother came into my morgue and asked me to save him. This rewind is almost over.”

“What does that mean for you?” Sam asked.

“Back to work.”

Sam’s cell phone began to ring from somewhere in the room and they both looked around before Tru pointed to his pants, on the floor by the bedroom. He padded over to them and pulled his phone out, making a face. “Dean, aren’t you supposed to be resting?”

Tru slipped her robe back on and gathered the remains of their wine and cheese while he talked. “No, I’m not at the hotel. I’m with Tru.” She saw his grin and smiled. “That’s none of your business, Dean.”

Tru crossed the room to kiss him loudly, knowing Dean would hear them. “Sammie…what are you doing?” she heard him ask and she chuckled.

“Shower,” she said, slipping away and Sam nodded.

“The doctor said she’d release you tomorrow, so I’ll be there first thing in the morning to get you. Get some sleep, Dean.”

Tru was already in the shower when he entered the room, and he joined her, wrapping arms around her and turning them so that he was under the spray to wet himself down. “Your brother isn’t a good patient, I take it?” Tru asked.

He shook his head. “No, he hates hospitals. He also hates not knowing what I’m doing.”

“Harrison is probably eating up the attention.” Tru said.

“Yet another way our brothers are vastly different.” He grinned and she shook her head.

“So, what’s next for you two?” she asked suddenly, not really wanting to darken the mood, but not wanting him to disappear from her life either.

He shrugged. “I don’t know. We’ll probably find another job that needs to be done.”

“So, you’ll be leaving?”

“Well, if you know of any ghosts or anything in the area…” He smiled and pulled her close to him, kissing her forehead. “We mostly go where the work takes us.”

“I know…I just…this was nice.”

“More than nice.” He turned her face up to his and kissed her.

“So, you think you’ll ever come back this way?”

“Count on it,” he whispered.


End file.
